When I Got My Powers
by greyeyedwriter
Summary: In a world where superpowers are the norm, there is one class whose stories beat all others on what happened when they got their powers. (Superpower AU)
1. Marinette

In a world where superpowers are the norm, there is one class whose stories beat all others on what happened when they got their powers.

(Superpower AU)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything (unfortunately)**

* * *

 **When I got my powers I was interrogated by the government.**

Now I got my powers when I was young. I'm not sure what was running through my mind at the time, but I guess I just wanted a friend and so I grabbed my stuffed toy which I called Tikki and hugged her hard wishing that I had someone to be with and that's when I received my powers.

* * *

The sun's glare shined onto the roof as the bustle of the bakery rose and traveled through the streets of Paris reaching the ears of the 7-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was another blissful day of summer which left Marinette bored and staring at the cloudless sky that lay above her.

Ever since the summer started her parents have had to work overtime in the bakery which was great for the business but it left Marinette alone and bored having to stay in the house for the long summer days. Her parents did promise that they would hire more staff to help to mean they could spend time with her, but those days were far away and Marinette was left was finding ways to amuse herself.

The sounds of laughter echoed from the park as Marinette stared from the black fence on the roof. The children there seemed to be having so much fun unlike her. There was probably someone at the park who she could play with, a friend she could have to make the long winding summers days seem shorter but her mother said she was too young to go off by herself. Leaving her confined to her house.

"I bet that if you were real Tikki you and I would be best friends" the girl stared longingly at the toy in her hand. It had taken Marinette four months to complete Tikki and was the first thing Marinette had ever spent time and effort on, which usually left her with bandaged fingers, to finish. She was red with a black spot on her head and antennae her mum said it looked like a ladybug but to Marinette, it was just Tikki.

"My mummy and daddy can't play with me anymore cause they are so busy with the bakery and I'm not being mean, but I wish they weren't", she sighed staring at Tikki as she looked over Paris. "I guess I just want, no wait, I don't want someone I need someone to be with". As she hugged Tikki Marinette did not notice the dim light shining around her, nor that the fabric in her grasp was growing warmer.

"Excuse me, Marinette, you're kind of choking me" a little voice gasped through the gap in her arms. "What the…" Marinette uncurled her arms to find two blue eyes and a red face staring back at her.

"Ahhhhhhh" Marinette leaped up flinging the object in her hands and dived for cover behind a potted plant, watching as the red thing flew into the air and approached her.

"Marinette what's wrong it's me Tikki", Marinette peaked her head around the plant.

"But Tikkis a toy I made her you're alive."

"Yes, I'm alive, but I am Tikki, I'm here because you needed a friend so you won't be lonely anymore"

Marinette hesitantly got up from behind the plant and walked towards Tikki.

"You mean I won't be lonely anymore"

"No, silly" Tikki said as she shook her head and went next to Marinette's face, "that's what I'm here for"

* * *

The next few days were completely different for Marinette, now that she had someone to play with her days went quicker and were filled with laughter and fun. Her parents had still not been introduced to Tikki, with having to open shop early and then also going to sleep early Marinette never had the chance to introduce them. Though Marinette knew they would love Tikki as much as she did.

Tikki went everywhere with Marinette, helping her and making sure everything was safe to do before they played though Tikki wasn't sure about this.

"Marinette are you sure I can do this," she said, peeking out of Marinette's pocket.

"Of course you are Tikki why wouldn't you be able to we are just sitting outside the bakery mum and dad let me do this all the time."

"Yes, Marinette but what if other people think I'm weird?"

Tikki curled up and tried to shrink down into the pocket, but Marinette was having none of it of picked her up and placed her on the table. She leaned down and rested her arms on the table as her legs swung beneath her.

"Don't care about what they think Tikki you are an amazing friend and anyone who thinks you're weird, well, it's because they haven't taken the time and effort to get to know you."

She watched as Tikkis heads slowly rose giving Marinette a giant grin that made her face seem light up and her eyes glisten.

"Thanks Marinette," she said flying in the hair hugging her cheek.

"Your welcome Tikki" Marinette replied as she petted her head and watched through the windows as her parent served customers. Not noticing the stranger dressed in a suit who, after watching this exchange took out his phone.

"Sir, I would like to report a possible code black user".

The line was silent as breaths and muffled sounds could be heard in the background.

"Let us collect more information, but we may need you to bring them in."

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the bakery as a summer storm raging outside kept people from coming to the bakery giving both the adults time to relax and spend some time with their daughter. As Tom played a game upstairs with Marinette Sabine managed the front reading a book as she leaned on the counter.

A sudden ring of the shop bell rang, startling her away from the book as she looked up to a man in a suit approaching the counter.

"Hello, welcome to dupain bakery how may I help you?"

"Are you by any chance Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes, may I inquire who is asking?"

The man reached into his pocket, bringing out a lever badge holder and opened it to show Sabine the contents.

"My name is agent Bernard, I work for the D.P.B and I came regarding about your daughter's powers".

"I'm sorry agent Bernard but I think you must be mistaken my daughter doesn't even have her powers yet"

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng I have not been misinformed, there has been recent sightings of your daughter's power being used, and are witnesses are reliable."

"Even if she did have her powers, why would the D.B.P need to be involved?"

Though she didn't say it, he could see a glimpse of fear and worry in her eyes. Such was to be expected of a mother who was about to be told bad news.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter's powers have been categorized as code black powers and it is important that we take her in for the public safety"

Sabine's face dropped as her eyes started to glisten as her hand covered her mouth, she walked out to the kitchen and called for her husband.

"Tom, could you come down for a minute, it's something important"

As the man made his way downstairs he saw his wife looking at him, seeming on almost the verge of a breakdown and an official looking man at the counter.

"Tom he's saying that Marinette has gotten her powers, but they are code black and they need to take her with him to the D.P.B"

"What do you mean code black powers" Tom directed to the agent as he held an arm around his wife.

"Your daughter has been witnessed to be talking to an animal or creature of some sort and we have reason to believe that Marinettes power is the power to take souls from the body and place them in objects or animals. As you can understand this is a very dangerous power and we would have only acted if we were positive"

Sabine started tearing up and wiped her face with her hand as Tom rubbed her arm.

"But Marinette would have told us if she found her powers wouldn't she?" he questioned, looking at his wife.

"Maybe we should ask Marinette" the agent suggested. They both nodded and called for Marinette to come down. The little girl quickly complied and ran downstairs to find her parents and a strange man standing at the counter.

"Marinette sweetie, come here for a Sec"

Marinette walked to the counter and went to her mother's arm and looked at the tears on her cheek and saw how sad she looked.

"Are you okay mum there are tears on your cheek?"

"I'm okay, but we need you to be truthful with us. Marinette have you gotten your powers recently"

Marinette looked surprised as she turned her head to the side looking at her parents.

"How did you know? I was going to tell you tonight but I guess you already found out. So do you want to meet her," she said, her eyes shining.

"Do we want to meet who Marinette?" her mother asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Tikki, of course," she replied, her eyes reflected her excitement as her parents looked questioningly at her.

"Tikkis a doll Marinette, we've already met her"

"Yeah, but now she talks and flies and eats cookies with me," she said excitedly."I'll call her down".

As she went upstairs to fetch Tikki her parents turned to the agent before them who had stayed silent for the exchange.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng I do hope that you understand that if your daughter does indeed have a soul in her doll that I will need to take her with me to the Bureau"

They both nodded solemnly as they watched their daughter come downstairs and approach them with her hands closed together.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Tikki"

A little red figure rose up from her hands as her parents came face to face with Tikki, her stuffed toy, staring at them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, it's nice to meet you"

Her parents faces dropped as her mother turned to hug her husband who was looking equally sad at the man across from them.

"Mummy daddy what's wrong"

Marinette I'm going to need you to go with this agent here, okay, and be a good girl for him, You can bring Tikki. We just need you to be brave for us okay"

"Why do I have to go with him what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetie just please go with the agent it will all be okay"

And that was the last thing Marinette heard from her mum as she was moved towards the door and into the agent's car. The only noise to be heard was a quiet voice whispering.

"I thought they would be happy".

* * *

The room was black and almost padded empty except for a table, two chairs and a mirror on the wall, it seemed to be warm even though there were no heaters in the room. Marinette didn't know how long she had been in the room, but she and Tikki were bored. The silent agent man quickly left them in the room and they hadn't seen anyone else, leaving Marinette wondering what she was here for.

The door suddenly creaked open and in walked a woman in a professional suit, but, unlike the man, she had a smile on her face.

"Hi Marinette my name is agent Bonnet, now I need you to be truthful with me okay so we can sort out the problem. Now first things first, do you know where we are or why you are here?"

Marinette shook her head as she slowly faced the ground.

"Marinette right now you are in the D.P.B which means the Dangerous Powers Bureau, you are here because we have had reports that you are possessing a dangerous magic."

The lady put down the folder and looked Marinette in the eyes as the girl seemed to be confused about what she just said.

"Marinette I believe you brought your doll to life, but we need to know who were you touching when this happened"

"I was only touching Tikki, isn't that right," she said to the red creature in a pocket who nodded in reply.

"No Marinette, yes you were touching Tikki but to put a soul inside of her you had to be touching someone else as well"

"But I wasn't touching anyone else it was just me and Tikki on the roof, see I really wanted a friend so I hugged Tikki really hard and then she became real"

"Marinette you had to be touching someone else for this to happen just tell us the truth you won't get in trouble"

The girl stood up on her chair and looked down at the woman.

"I was just touching Tikki no one else so I did nothing wrong"

The woman just sighed, collected her folders and left the room leaving Marinette standing on the chair.

* * *

Marinette was not sure how much time had passed but she was getting tired of the constantly changing agents and the same repetitive questions. She was starting to get hungry and cold, longing to be back in her bedroom with her parents around her,

"I'm sorry Marinette" a little voice whispered from her pocket in the silence.

"What for Tikki"

"If it wasn't for me becoming real you wouldn't have to be here."

The girl lifted up her friend with her hand, bringing her to eye level so she could see the glimmer of water in the corners of her eyes.

"Tikki don't be silly if it wasn't for you I would have been lonely all summer, you were being a good friend it's all my fault I"

Her voice started jerking as tears rolled down her face.

"If I had just been good and told my parents then this wouldn't have happened I could be at home with mum and dad."

The tears kept falling from her eyes as her body slowly curled itself into a ball on the chair as little sobs escaped her mouth.

"Marinette listen, tell me what you need, I can make this all go away but I need you to tell me what you need, exactly what you need"

"My mum, I need my mum" Marinette coughed out through sobs which slowly lightened as she noticed her body emitting a light pink light that soon turned to bright for her to see.

"Tikki whats, whats happening"

"You are getting what you need Marinette".

And as the light slowly faded, through Marinette's bleary eyes she could make out the shape of a familiar person standing opposite to her.

"Marinette is that you? how did you get here no wait how did I get here?"

But Marinette did not catch any words as her mind compelled her to jump into her mother's waiting arms

* * *

"After relaying the footage we believe we may have interpreted your daughter's power wrong"

"So your saying, my daughter, isn't dangerous and that she has been locked her for the past hours for no reason"

The agent seemed to flinch at the harsh words of the little french woman in front of her who seemed to be emitting harsh feelings toward the agent yet still seem peaceful to her watching, daughter.

"It was a little mistake and I, on Beha"

"little!." sabine cut in sharply "you took her away from us after saying she had powers that could potentially harm everyone she touches"

"On behalf of the D.P.B., I would like to express my deepest apologies for the events. However Marinette about your powers"

The girl looked up at the agent her red friend sat on the top her head as it messed with hair,

"Your power can bring lives so we need you to promise us that Tikki is the only teddy or object that you will make come alive"

"I promise only Tikki" the girl replied and looked at her mum. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, sweetie let's go."

And they exited the building all while Marinette hid her left hand which held to crossed fingers.

Well, she couldn't exactly mention Tikkis cat friend that went missing now, could she?

* * *

So this is basically going to be a bunch of little fics on when each member of the class got their powers and what happens afterward.

Marinette - I gave her the power to summon items she needs as I think that's the best representation of her lucky charm that I could turn into a power


	2. Adrien

In a world where superpowers are the norm, there is one class whose stories beat all others on what happened when they got their powers.

(Superpower AU)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Unfortunately)**

* * *

 **Adrien**

When I got my powers I remember feeling proud and special, my father would finally notice me again but I guess that thinking I accidentally killed his assistant and then listening to a cat on how to cover it up wasn't going to to get the right type of attention.

* * *

The endless flash of the photos went by Adrien's eyes as he followed their directions and performed each task without hesitation and with practised perfection from past experiences.

"Okay that's a wrap everyone"

It was another tiring day of photo shoots for the blonde, who was sitting in his car as he looked through the fogged up glass to the summer nights of Paris and all its lights and feelings. As he watched families walk with laughter and friends in groups travelling down the road.

The summer had been passing slowly for Adrien, his days packed with projects and photo shoots and the empty days spent sitting around the house. There was always the possibility of seeing Chloe but she was too overbearing and had the tendency to want to play knights and princesses, which got boring for Adrien after having to carry her for a while.

As they approached the house, well mansion, Adrien could predict what would happen first the gorilla would let him out then accompany him up the walkway where he would be met by Annette, his father's secretary, and would then tell him about his schedule for the next day. This was routine ever since summer started and he doubted that there would be any change.

And just as he predicted as soon as the car stopped the gorilla lugged himself out and opened his door without a word escaping his lips.

"Thanks", a grunting noise escaped from his mouth as he closed the door and walked behind Adrien like a shadow as they approached the front door.

Adrien could already see the stick thin figure of Anette from the end of the path tapping her foot as she looked at the tablet that was constantly stuck in her hands. A look of annoyance was across her face, but that was no different usual. She always seemed to look irritated by life and Adrien had never seen her look any different.

"Adrien, I'm correct to assume that everything went accordingly today"

"Yeah, the photographers seemed happy"

"Well as your father is in Milan for the week, your schedule for tomorrow has been cleared but for the rest of the week, you will have the normal shoots and fittings. Even though you have tomorrow off your father still expects you to act properly, is that clear?" she handed him a sheet filled with his schedule.

"Crystal".

* * *

"A day off maybe I'll get another one, dad does go away a lot, maybe he really wants to see me work"The boy muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling above his bed.

"I can do anything, yet I seem to have nothing to do"

Adrien sighed and looked around the room his eyes catching his schedule sitting on the oak desk.

"Maybe I'd have a better idea of what to do with my spare time if I didn't have a schedule, I could take up a sport, make some friends and dad and I can finally have time to do fun things like we used to"

He went and picked the paper up in his hands and scrunched it into a ball

"If it wasn't for this paper" his hands formed a fist around the paper, squeezing shut his eyes as he faced the ground.

"I would be free"

Unknowing to the boy as he spoke these words his hands turned black and emitted slight bubbles of colour which grew until a sudden flash of black.

Adrien opened his eyes as he noticed his hands feeling void of any paper and a tingling sensation that ran through to his fingers tips.

"Did I just destroy my schedule"

He looked around trying to locate the schedule but there was no paper on the floor or around him.

"Maybe If I try again"

He quickly rushed to his desk and picked up another piece of paper placing it in his palm.

"Okay let's try this again. Paper Destroy"

The paper sat on his unchanged hand.

"Paper vaporise!"

"Erase"

"Obliviate"

"Expulso?"

The paper stayed still in his palm the corners slightly blowing from the breeze in the room.

"Even harry potter spells won't work, why won't you go?"

His hand suddenly started feeling tingly again as he watched his hand slowly become encased by black some of which was dripping off and started floating into the air and then disappeared.

His hand suddenly flashed bright green causing him to shut his eyes but when he opened them the paper was gone as if it was never there.

"I got my powers" The boy whispered to himself as he raised his hands.

"I got my powers I can't wait to tell father he's going to be so surprised"

He got on top of his bed as he began jumping trying to touch the ceiling.

"I GOT MY POWERS".

* * *

Having powers seemed to make Adrien's life a bit easier and certainly made it much more fun.

No more did he have to eat the extra fruit and vegetables that his father requested he take, no more spending time tidying his room as if Annette had asked he could just destroy all the left Adrien with more time to try and relax even if he was having shoot after shoot every day.

But he was still not telling anyone about his recent powers, waiting for his father to come back so he could be the first person to know.

"Adrien make sure your room is clear before you go to sleep, you will not have time to tomorrow as your schedule starts early in the morning"

"Okay Annette" the boy sighed as he rose from his bed closing the book he was reading.

"Now this shouldn't be so hard, let's see what can I destroy…"

The boy started picking up stray pieces of paper and packaging that were from recent deliveries he received from his photo shoots. Slowly making his way through the small mess when he finally noticed a smell that did not agree with his nose.

"Did something die in here, what is that smell?"

The boy looked around his room until he came face to face with a pile of black fabric which he hadn't noticed tucked under by the window in his room.

"What the ?"

Adrien approached the pile, holding a ruler from his desk, and started taking away the fabric layer by layer until he came face to face with a sight that would haunt his dreams.

"Oh god, how did that get in there I don't even like camembert"

In Front of his eyes was half a lump of the cheese which Adrien despised so much after a bad experience during a meal with one of his father's clients.

"No wonder this room stinks so much but how did the cheese get it in here I think it's disgusting"

"Excuse me but camembert is one of the most refined cheeses that you kind find in all of Paris but I guess I shouldn't expect a child to understand this"

Adrien's green eyes suddenly met another pair that was a striking emerald green which was floating above the chunk of the cheese.

"What, what are you ?"

"I'm Plagg"

"And why are you here?"

"Because you have a decent cheese supply"

"What ?"

Plagg flew to Adrien's desk and in the light revealing a cat like a resemblance as he floated above the surface of the desk.

"So what's your name kid"

"Adrien, but what are you and why are you here"

"Well, Adrien I'm pretty sure I just mentioned that but there is a longer version if you want me to bore you with the details"

The boy nodded and sat down his chair hoping to clear up what was actually happening at the moment.

"You see I was created by a girl, around your age, see she already used her powers and created someone like me her name was Tikki. I think? Anyway, she created me so Tikki wouldn't be lonely when she wasn't there and it probably would have been fine if it wasn't for where she lived."

"Where did she live," The boy asked expecting the worst from the cat.

"Above a bakery", he spat.

"What?"

"I know right"

"What could be bad about living above a bakery?"

"Don't you mean what's good about a bakery, everything is so sugary and even the pastry that has cheese in are sweet and don't even get me started about the cheesecake, the most misleading name there was not even an ounce of proper cheese inside" Plagg shuddered.

"So I left and went into the big world and that was when I found a fridge filled with cheeses that are so precious I shouldn't be allowed near them".

"Where was that?"

"Well duh kid, here, have you ever seen your fridge?"

"No, actually the chef does all the cooking"

"Wow, I was right you are a fancy bunch looks like I've picked a good spot"

"A good spot for what?"

"Well kid you just got yourself a roommate, I'll make myself comfortable by the window if you could just get me a pillow"

"What, but, why?"

"What's wrong cat got your tongue" Plagg seemed to snigger at his own joke as he flew past the dumbfounded face and next to the window that overlooked Paris.

"Yeah I could get used to this".

* * *

Plagg was another recent change in Adrien's life though if it was for the better well he wasn't sure yet.

The cat had sometimes stowed away in his bag when he went to photo shoots providing Adrien with a full running commentary of the whole day and making the long process seem easier.

However, Plagg's habit of creating a nest of cheese and pilfering from the fridge had not only caused a rather unpleasant smell that is only masked by fresh air but an angry french chef who is determined to find the cheese-stealing mouse.

Plagg also wasn't the cleanest of the creatures which left Adrien usually cleaning up after him, using his powers to clean up the stray cheese wrappers and rubbish the cat had caused.

"Plagg I don't see why you won't clean up your mess, it wouldn't be that hard"

"Now kid, why would I clean up my mess when I have a perfectly good maid to do it for me"

"Plagg for the last time I am not your maid"

"Are you sure I think you would suit the outfit", the cat laughed as Adrien went out of the room in a mood as he headed downstairs.

Adrien walked towards the dining room hoping to get some food that didn't include cheese. It was empty as always and the echoing silence of the room seemed to take over Adrien's thoughts as he sat down on his seat looking down the mahogany he noticed a faint rustle in his pockets.

He reached into his pockets and revealed little packets which once held cheese littering the inside.

"Plagg I thought I told you to not use my jackets as your cheese nests" The boy muttered to himself as he took out the wrappers and readied his hand to destroy the wrappers.

"Adrien what are you doing"

The blonde jumped and turned to see Annette staring at him an unusual look of surprise on her face as he hid his hand behind his back.

"Nothing", he stammered, "just waiting for breakfast".

"Adrien your hand is glowing black"

"No, it isn't," he said waving the other hand at Annette whilst he tried to make the black on his hand disappear.

"Your other hand Adrien"

The boy dropped his hands down to his lap as he stared at Annette.

"Should I assume you have received your powers as I would need to inform your father right away"

"No wait, please don't I want to be the one to tell him"

"Adrien your father left me with instructions that when you received your powers to inform him as soon as possible"

She started moving towards the phone however she did not expect the blonde to slip around her and get to it first grabbing the phone with his good hand.

"Adrien please give me the phone you know I must inform you father"

As she made her way to take the phone off him Adrien's instincts took over him and he grabbed arm with his black hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Annette please just go away and let me tell him"

Adrien's eyes suddenly went down to his hand that still had Annette's wrist in its grasp as the familiar tingling feeling ran through it.

He could only stand in horror as Annette body became covered in black from his hand covering her face as a bright green flash went off.

He opened his eyes to an empty room no Annette nor anybody.

Panic spread over the boy as his legs pushed him up the stairs and into the room slamming the door behind him as he sat down placing his back against the frame.

"Whats up with you, let me guess they served you commoners coffee for breakfast"

The cat chuckled at his own joke as flew closer to Adrien.

"Plagg, I just killed my father's assistant"

* * *

So let me get this straight. Your father's assistant found out you had powers, she then tried to tell you father but you grabbed her activated you weird destruction power and now she is gone"

"Yeah that sounds right"

"Well kid what can I say, I didn't you had it in you. She wasn't nice anyway told the chef to stop buying cheese she got what she deserves"

"But Plagg what if they put me in prison I basically just killed her"

"Well what if we make it seem like she quit"

"What?"

"Well then everyone would believe that she quit and they won't find it weird that she isn't around"

"Could I really do that though Plagg, isn't it wrong"

"Yes but it's probably the best thing you could do at the moment"

The boy paused as he seemed to contemplate the option before him. He suddenly stood up knocking the cat away from him.

"First things first I need to cancel my plans for the day but I'd have to use Annettes tablet, which is downstairs"

The blonde quickly ran downstairs, located the tablet on the table and unlocked it in less than a minute while the grumbling cat floated slowly behind him.

"By the looks of it, I only had fittings today so I can easily cancel them"

Adrien quickly sent a message of cancellation to the company's and to the gorilla clearing his day from any business and placed the tablet on the side of the counter.

"Okay my father comes back tomorrow and I need to make it look like she quit any ideas Plagg"

"Print off a letter with her signature and give your father it tomorrow he won't know any different as long as it sounds like her"

"That might actually work"

The cat looked smugly as he unknowingly started to lower himself onto the tablet sitting on the side.

"Kid I told you I'm just a fountain of"

He was cut off when the ground beneath his feet fell as soon as he made pressure on the surface while Adrien watched as Annette's tablets crashed down into the polished marble floor and the screen smashed.

"Oops"

"Plagg I needed that to get Annettes signature"

The blonde sat on the floor as he tried to turn on the cracked tablet but to no result.

"What can I do now without that tablet I can't get her signature to make it look real he will know otherwise"

"Is there nothing else that has her signature"

"The only other place that has her signature is in my dad's office but he has cameras viewing the room when he's away if he sees me then he'll know I did something to Annette"

"I can help get you in that office kid"

The blonde turned around with a hopeful look on his face as he looked Plagg who was floating so they could see eye to eye"

"How tell me plagg I'll do anything I'm kind of desperate"

"Well you just need to be a little bit more like a cat"

* * *

Plagg I understand the need to be stealthy but do I need cat ears and a tail"

The blonde looked down at his attire of all black clothing accompanied with the cat accessories as he stood outside the large oak doors.

"You need to embrace the cat Adrien and to play the part you need to look the part which may I add looks quite fetching on you"

"Can we just focus on getting Annettes signature so we can forget about everything please"

The blonde turned his blushing face to the door as he pushed it open and crept on all fours staying close to the floor as he made his way through the door.

Crawling down the sides of the room like he was taught he watched as plagg slowly covered the cameras when he Adrien was to go past them.

As he approached the front of the room Adrien started moving towards the back of the desk and quickly bolted to hide behind it. Only raising his hand over the desk and patting the surface to try and find the paper.

He got this idea from the cat videos on youtube which plagg said was a very reliable method for finding items on high surfaces.

He finally got a piece of paper in his grasp as he checked it for Annette's signature which sat in the corner of the paper. Signalling a thumbs up to plagg as they made their way back to the door following their routine until they exited.

"We did it plagg, we did it now I just need to write her letter for quitting"

Adrien looked down at the signature in his hands.

"Plagg do you know how to write a resignation letter"

"Kid I'm a cat the only thing I know how to do is eat cheese and break into rooms"

"But your magic"

"So"

Adrien went upstairs and sat down at his laptop looking at the empty document.

"This is going to take a while"

* * *

The high pitched ringing of the bell woke the blonde who was resting in front of his laptop screen his hair on end and bags under his eyes that looked at the clock in front of him.

"Nine o'clock who's at the door at nine o'clock"

Adrien looked at the calendar laid in front of him as he saw that the day was circled in red his eyes widened in sudden realisation as he rose from his chair grabbing the letter on his way.

"Plagg he's back what if he finds out what if he knows it's a fake"

"Kid talk to me in another 10 minutes I'm too tired" the cat grumbled as he turned over in his little nest.

"Your so helpful plagg"

Adrien slowly made his way downstairs tucking the envelope in his pocket so he could see his father talking with a tall lady with a bun on her a deep breath he put a smile on his face and headed in the direction of the adults watching as they turned around when hearing him approach.

"Welcome home father and I'm sorry but I don't think we've been introduced" he directed to the lady standing next to his father.

"Adrien this is Natalie my new assistant, Natalie this is my son Adrien who I can assure is not usually dressed up as a cat"

Adrien felt his hair and noticed the two felt triangles still sticking out and a leather belt tail still hanging from his waist. He smiled sheepishly as his face gained a slight blush when he realised his father's words.

"Did you say, new assistant?"

"Yes, Adrien I had to get a new one after Annette contacted me saying she quit because you used your powers to transport her to a garbage dump on the other side of Paris when she tried to inform me of your powers."

Adrien just stared at him his mouth agape.

"I guess congratulations are in order however if I find out that your powers are being used incorrectly again I promise I will not let you off so easy understood?"

Adrien nodded as he excused himself and walked up the stairs in a zombie like state as he made his way into the room. Standing still he looked at Plagg who sat on his bed.

"I didn't kill her my powers brought her to the rubbish dump"

"And that's weird because?"

"Wait did you know that my powers were not destroying but moving things."

"Well yeah you kept on moving my cheese stash into the bin downstairs which was pain for me"

"So why didn't you tell me I didn't kill her, why did you make me break into my father's office wearing a cat costume and spend the whole night writing a letter for no reason"

"Revenge" the cat shrugged.

Adrien stared at plagg with a blank face.

"I'm asking the chef to not buy any more cheese for you"

* * *

 **So for Adrien, I didn't want to give him powers of destruction as that could end up messy so instead I gave him powers of transferring its kind of the same are you know "out of sight out of mind". Meaning he can make things disappear but these things are able to be found again unlike cataclysm.**

 **P.S. Going to go with a random classmate next week**


End file.
